adventures of the adepts
by Wave-Master-Alex
Summary: i have worked realy hard to fix the story and master the controls on fanfic.net...so it probably isnt that good,please review
1. Default Chapter

i m the newest fanfic writer on the block...i m a cross between a venus and mercury adept...i also made all of your favorite adepts into chibis!!!except for ivan,i didnt have to shrink him...  
  
ivan-*casts spark plasma* *is fried*.......i dont think i need another one of those*makes ivan a chibi* chibi ivan-thank you chibi mia-*casts pure ply on me* thanks *restores mia and one person of her choice* mia-I PICK ISSAC!!! issac-thanks mia:)*hugs* chibi garet-*doesnt notice he got shrunk* chibi ivan-........this doesnt realy make any sense,can we just start the storie please chibi jenna-yeah,standing around here isnt much fun mia-*is kissing issac* issac-*stops for a second to say*yeah it is*starts kissing again* chibi sheba-nasty! chibi alex-thats my gf u *cencored*!!!!!*attacks issac only to get burnt to a crisp by garet*  
  
ok,lets just start the storie now....i think this would make a good tv series....its kinda an inuyasha golden sun mix....with a bit of real life mixed in it,enjoy!  
  
the night of sorrows  
  
it was like most nights...issac and friends weant to this place were you play paint ballevery friday.issac and mia were always on a team,jenna and garet were always on a team,ivan and sheba were always on a team,and felix was on a team with piers."ok,mia,i will take the front,and u take the back."said issac,then mia said"ok,we will protect eachother,no matter what"then,the starting alarm weant off!issac spied piers after about 5 seconds,he had dropped his gun when.....DADADADADADADADADADADADA!!!mia was struck 20 times in the shoulder by felix!issac then whent to shoot when mia weakly picked up her gun and shot felix right between the eyes spraying paint all over his gogles!felix had fallen!"r u ok mia"shouted issac,then he held her in his arms before she fainted......issac then sniped out piers,wich knocked out felixes team!that only left jenna,garet,sheba,and ivan.sheba and ivan looked like easy targets if they werent so quick...issac got shot in the back of the head 6 times...reandering him helpless...but his will to protect mia was too strong,he shot ivan right in the chest 15 times,practicly killing ivan!then with the best of aim he took out sheba!and with great betrayal...jenna shot garet in the forehead only inches away from him!he had fallen....then,jenna jumped in the air and started to shoot at mia!DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA!!!issac jumped in the path of the bullets....wich had left him clinging for life...it apeared that jenna's team((i mean jenna))had won...once everyone had recovered enough to start walking home...they saw a small boy on the ground,he had been knocked out,his close had been sliced and his legs pinned to the ground with short swords......they quickly brought him back to issacs house...wich then issac got a big glass of water of life,and made the kid drink it.....but mia was curious how he had gotten there and how he was so badly wounded and still alive....the boy moved a little...he was asleep.the next morning,jenna and mia got up early to check on him."i wonder how he got into vale...i dont ever remember seeing him here..."said jenna "whoever he is,he must have been through a lot to survive that attack.the kid started to move a little.....then his eyes opened slowly..."he is awake!" choroused mia and jenna."were...were am i..."said the kid."you r in vale"said mia."what happened...i can hardly move my legs"......mia then said"u were pinned to the ground with short swords...do you remember what happened to you,whats your name,and how old r u"he then said"my name is inualex....i am 12...all i remeber is finding these two rocks...they were strange looking...i picked them up...and strange things started to happen...whenever i got mad...there was a small earthquake...i was in a fight,my friend was helping me...he had fallen in battle...and i was able to revive him,and then,i made a stone spire fall from no were...and it felled the kid who i was fighting..."issac woke up and whent down stairs and greeted everone,inu told him his name,and then issac asked him if he wanted sword lessons,and he agreed,then,issac gave him a short sword.after everyone ate breakfast,issac and inu whent outside to practice with the swords."ok,the first thing u need to know to use a sword is how you are comfortable standing and holding the blade,then,u stop thinking about anything that doesnt have to do with the battle you are in,ok"said issac,inu then replied"ok,i will do my best*draws his short sword*i am ready now"inu did rather well for his first time,so issac asked if he was up to a match with dull blades,and inu axcepted.the battled for hours on end...untill issac finaly won.it was a very tough match betweent he two,but it was obvious that issac would win."tomorrow,i am going to try to teach you how to use physenergy,do you think you are up to it after todays training"said issac.inu then nodded and with that,everyone weant to sleep...but that night was a repeat of what happened many years ago...another storm had struck!this time,noone knew the bolder was going to fall....and so noone escaped in time...vale had been destroyed... when they awoke the next morning...sheba was trapped under a peice of bolder,mia was next to inu,who was in a giant crater...issac and garret were safe,jenna was fine,she was unharmed and she was still asleep((i am not realy surprised...))ivan was near sheba,he was also wounded pretty badly...when they awoke,the put a bunch of mats were issacs house once stood,and put mia,sheba,ivan,and inu on them.issac had a bit of trouble getting some water of life,so he had to go to imil and get some water of herms...but he forgot a bottle and had to go all the way back home to get another one...once he finaly got the water...he used it on every one...once everyone had been revived,they got something to eat...then they all decided they had to travle to vault,the nearest town,cause now that vale had been destroyed...they had to go somewere safe till they had all recovered...but there was a problem...inu and mia werent moving...they were hardly breathing...they didnt make it to vault in time save inu...he had fallen...he wouldnt be able to be revived for much longer,since mia could heal,she was able to last much longer...they finaly reached vault...they revived mia and inu,then,on the outscurts of town,issac taught inu how to use physenergy,wich meant he had to choose a type of adept,he had a hard time deciding,but finaly decided to become a venus adept,and would aid the adepts in their travles.but inu doesnt have a ton of energy cause he had to stay alive so that he could be revived...but he is very swift and protective,he isnt that strong either,but since he is skilled with a sword and aim,he uses his short sword to defeat his oponints...he and ivan had become good friends cause he was only 2 years older than him((ivan is 15))they knew what the other was going through,and unerstood eachother very well...whenever their friends got into trouble,they were very agresive to defeat them,they were also very clever,but they never knew what they were...they werent normal humans...on their adventures,they decided to go to jupiter and venus light house to see what their hiddin pasts...wich may hide many good times,or horrible secrets...  
  
so waddya think of my first fanfic  
  
issac-cool mia-fame is ours:) chibi ivan-why do they get to be normal and not chibis  
  
cause i like them chibi ivan-so u dont like us... its not that,they r just a little more involved then everyone else  
  
anyway,wait till part two when the crew goes into the newest version of colloso,the one with laser tag!?check it out,it'll be called tag team teens  
  
*plays ending theme while the scroll thingy's go down* writtin by-alex ideas by-alex directed by-alex characters from-golden sun special thanks to-the adepts of golden sun chibi's created by-alex  
  
cya next time adepts... 


	2. tag team teens

hia!this is only fic 2,i dun know if anyone realy liked part 1...but for the people that did,this is for them,part 2!thanks for everyone who liked it,and for those who didnt,thats ok,its probably just not your taste  
  
mini ivan-ummmm...laser tag...i'm scared mini garet-when did i turn mini?! mini sheba-just like ivan to be scared of lasers... mini ivan-WHAT DO U MEAN! issac + mia-*still kissing from last episode*  
  
i woulda thought they would get tired after the last episode...*listens to some realy good golden sun music*...((i get kinda sad listening to this music...especialy when the quest on part 1 ends....u never get to see them...after all that work...they r just gone...for good...*cries*))anyway*sniff*lets get on with the story....  
  
tag team teens  
  
"we finaly reached tolbi"said a relieved ivan."we can finaly go back to collosow,i've been dieing to fight in it"said an eager mia.they then walked twords the entrence,once they got to the trials((not that they need trials,they r the strongest there))they dominated everyone...but then they were told the rules,and they noticed,this wasnt the same as the last collosow issac was in...it was played differently...with....laser tag?!inu then grinned and called that him,issac,and mia were on a team.issac and mia agreed,so the opponants were jenna,garet,ivan,and sheba.but ivan complained he wanted to be on issac's team,and everyone agreed.and then the match began!the plan for issac's team was for inu and ivan to snipe and lure garet into a snipe,issac was to go get jenna,and mia was to go get sheba,the plan for jenna's team was to use garet as bait,and he was gullable enough to do so...issac's team was already in the lead when they shot out jenna and sheba,but getting garet wasnt so simple,issac was eliminated and mia shot in the eyes,she couldnt see and got git bye garet,he then got shot out by ivan,meaning....ISSAC'S TEAM WON!!!!((crowd goes wild))they stepped out and recieved their reward...THREE ASSASSIN BLADES!!!issac's team was overjoyed,these would prove good for training.jenna's team was ok with this,cause they just one a few of those at the lucky fountain((*is devouring raviolies*huh...o,sry,back to the story))they then weant to the inn and rested...the next day was supposed to be rainy,so they were just gonna stay inside and watch tv...play games...indoor stuff,u know,sword fights,physenergy tag.but what they didnt plan on was what the girls had planed on...playing the mystery date game((shutters at bad memories and images))the guys werent prepared for this and didnt bring their gameboys...wich meant they had no choice to play the girls game..."i pick going first"squeeked mia in her shy little voice...they put up the wall thingy so that mia couldnt see who she would pick to be her date for the day..."ok,question #1,if we were stranded on crossbone island,what would u do to help me get off"mia said shyly...chair #1 then said"i would fix our ship"then #2 said"i would run!"then #3 said"i would defend u until i died or till the ship came so u could escape"then mia said"1 point to #3,next question,and final question,if we were stranded inside on a rainy day like today,we would u do to entertain me"#1 said"i would sharpen my sword"then #2 said"watch wrestling,so i can learn some moves when garet is chasing me*gives garet a stunner*"#3 then said"i would make us some popcorn and let u pick what u wanted to watch"mia then said"well...it wasnt very difficult to pick a winner:)i pick #3!!!*door falls down revailing who she would be spending her day with today"she was stunned when it wasnt issac,but inualex,who answered everything the way she would of thought issac would of...but she was happy because she got to pick someone she liked this time,unlike last time,she got stuck with felix...so inu did as he promised and made the popcorn and they had a tv date,wich they enjoyed a lot and decided they liked eachother more than just friends...even though they only knew eachother for a few days...then it was jenna's turn,she got garret((surprised,i think not))and sheba got ivan,issac didnt wanna play,he wanted to go back to collosow,and he did,he won also,he totaly dominated everyone else in there by over 1000 each person,he won a kimono,wich pleased him,when he got back,everyone who was on the dating game thingy was kissing the person they had gotten paired up with.issac ignored that because he prefered not having a gf because then he would have to look out for them all the time,when he was single,he was also more carefree and able to do anything he basicly wanted and almost go anywere he wanted without the thought of offending his gf.he learned that from his former gf...menardi.he got afraid of her over time cause she got offended so easily and was stronger than he was...anyway,back to the couch of dating,while everyone was kissing,issac entered,put his sword away,and weant to sleep,while the others continued kissing untill they fell asleep...wich wasnt pleant cause when they woke up...they thought they were((not responsible for any images u may have of porn right now))with eachother the other night...but they awoke and found their cloths still on and sighed a big sigh of relife.even though they all liked eachother...they never wanted that to happen.they all prepared to leave,packed their belongings,and got ready to go to imil for a little vacation in the snow,and so mia could visit her grandparents...  
  
mia-YAY! issac-COOL STORY! chibi ivan-me and sheba...ne- chibi sheba-come on...u know u like me...*hugs* chibi ivan-0.o  
  
well,what did u think,plz post your thoughts on the story,i am open to suggestions also,i want u to critisize on a way to make it better plz  
  
in the next episode...its a sad reiunion with...sheba's parents?!?!?!  
  
writtin by-alex thought by-alex characters((excepts of inualex))-camalot produced by-alex  
  
next episode is called-reunion in the snow 


	3. reuininion in the snow

hia!  
  
chibi ivan-IGNORE HIM!!!*gets knocked out then tied to a chair with a dirty sock shoved into his mouth and then his mouth is taped shut*MHHHHHHH!!!  
  
mia-that wasnt realy nice...u didnt let me offer to do that to ivan chibi ivan-MHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
sorry...u can get him*undoes all damages he just did to ivan so that mia could then do the same*  
  
chibi ivan-MHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!((translation,why do u keep picking on me...)) mia-i dunno...ask issac chibi issac-why did i go chibi again mia-cause i dun like u anymore,remeber the last episode,i like inu now chibi issac-i think i like being single,i remeber when i was dating menardi...now look what she did...she tried to kill us...i think i will stay by myself for a while  
  
anyway,now to my storie...reunion in the snow...  
  
sheba kept on complaining about not being there yet...all she said whenever someone asked her a question...she just said"are we there yet"and ever time mia said"no,only a little further"eventualy...they reached biblin cave,wich led to imil"finaly,can we rest,i m tired..."sheba said.only to hear from garet"we have to keep going if we ever wish to reach imil.they entered the cave only to find a hoard of monsters((a little like in the lord of the rings when they go into the mine and fight all the little orc peoples...except the adepts have to fight a whole hoard of gouls*MOTHER GIA!hollared issac,makeing a huge hole in the ground and rocks go everywere knocking most of the gouls.but the gouls just kept on comeing,when inu got an idea"issac"he said"if both of us cast quake sphere,it will knock all the spires on the roof of the cave onto all these gouls,but the others will have to hide"issac agreed and inu helped hide the others,then both issac and inu drew there assasin blades and cast the largest quake sphere they could,and it worked!the gouls retreated,most of them dead.amongst them was a small jem...it was gold and looked a bit ragged,they decided to give it to inu for hiding,since no one would search the youngest,and he could hide if there was trouble.his weapon he brought with him when he was found wasnt enough to aid him in battle until he reached the top of venus lighthouse,they figured that the gem would be of value to them.so on they whent to imil,when they reached,sheba whent strait to the in ahead of everyone else and whent right into the inn,rented a room,and rested,when she awoke she saw two unfamiliar faces...they werent any of her friends parents faces((besides,i dont think they realy even have parents except for garet and issac))"who...who are you"asked sheba in a low,shy voice"sheba...we are your parents"in a low...scared voice she said"my....my...parents...but..i thought that...i..didnt have any...parents"they were wearing masks...but there hands are freezing,it seemed only natural..since they were right next to mercury lighthouse"can...i see your true faces please"sheba asked,they frowned,and agreed...they took off their maskes...wich to sheba only brought a few tears to her eyes...finding out her parents were...sautoros and...karst?!((surprised))"but...but....how can you be my parents...and werent you with menardi sa...i mean dad..."sautoros then said"it was originaly us two that had plans...but...you are still too young to understand...so i will not speak of the matter further"but sheba couldnt have this...and so she complained for sautoros to answer her question...but to no avail...when sheba left to go to mercury lighthouse with the others,she found they were in trouble with a giant lizard man...he had wounded mia,and then almost slayed inu for getting in the way of mia...sheba then whent over to issac and the others who were left standing to fight off the huge beast,and eventualy succeded.it was no easy battle...when sheba explained what took her so long,issac and garet drew there best weapons and prepared for battle,but sheba wouldnt let them,she claimed sautoros had changed...and he had a girlfriend...thats why menardi wasnt with him,and karst((menardi's sister for those of you without part 2))they had givin birth to her and she would defend them with everything she got.issac and garet agreed not to harm them...and with that they re- sheathed their weapons.they then climbed to the top of mercury lighthouse to restore mia to her full power.but it required that a treasure was sacraficed...and inu then tossed the golden gem he found earlier into the beacon of the lighthouse...restoring mia.when she awoke she thanked everyone and hugged inu.though she wouldnt be happy when she found out who sheba's parents were...but she wasnt as mad as anyone expected.she was happy for sheba especialy that she found her parents.mia asked the humble people of her town to throw a party for her.sheba felt very excited about this.her first party.everyone was shocked when they heard this was her first party...so they made it one she would never forget.they made all of there djinn go to foren islands and collected special food,drinks,and preasants.when the djinn returned they filled up imil with all the stuff.sheba spent practicly the whole party with ivan.for it would be one to remeber.sheba had always liked ivan.but never like she felt now...she realy liked him.she wanted to let him know this but was always to nervous or shy to tell him.but tonight would be diferent...she would tell ivan how she felt about him...and hoped he would feel the same.if he did...everything would be perfect((unless karst was an over protective mom...))later that night sheba told ivan,and he felt the same way.sheba was very happy and started to kiss ivan.when karst saw...to everyones surprise,she didnt do anything but fume a little...and so everyone partied that night and sheba and ivan continued to make out...that night was one of the best in the young wind adept,sheba's,life...  
  
so what did u think!!!not bad huh?!but a little short...i was watching my little bro play the lord of the rings and kept getting distracted...and i still have to do my homework...my science teacher,mr.crombie,tells a lot of funny stories,tommorow,he is gonna tell us one about a trip to the aquarium,lol,something retarded is gonna happen,probably one of his kids falls off the dock into the water and loses something important and...i dun even wanna guess whats going to happen next....lol,bye for now  
  
in the next episode...mia gets jumped by menardi,and only inu is with her at the time...warning,lots of inu bashing in the next episode  
  
writtin by-alex directed by-alex characters((except for inualex))-camalot ideas by-alex  
  
cya adept... 


	4. violence in vale

hia!soooooooooooooo tired...2 fanfics in 1 day...last one was over 1000 words too...i need some material!!!*interogates issac...mia...chibi ivan...*outa ideas,so i will use what i dreampt last night!  
  
chibi ivan-NO! HIS DREAM IS OUR NIGHTMARE!!!  
  
:(i didnt think you thought that way ivan...  
  
ivan-why aint i a chibi anymore  
  
sry,wait  
  
tiny ivan-huh...HEY!!! mia-haha!little ivan! *too violent to type* anyway...now with the next story...violence in vale*gets hit by flying chair*@_@  
  
it was a normal day in vale...issac sword training with inualex, ivan and garet fighting eachother mia, jenna, and sheba goining shopping.but jenna couldnt go one day and neither did sheba...so mia, being persistant, whent anyway...but today inu weant with her.so issac and garet and ivan faught with eachother. inu had to go to the grocery store, and mia weant to go get her crystal rod shined...when..."DEATH SIZE!"yelled a familiar voice...mia was struck.the shadowy figure aproached her...taking her trademark crystal rod...then mia noticed who she was...menardi....she broke the rod over mia's head...and then weant off to eliminate the others.mia healed herself and started to attack menardi.this battle weant on till inu came out of the grocery store...when he saw the beat up mia...he lost control...his sword did something weird too...it started to glow,then it grew huge!to big for inu to weild.menardi left mia and yelled"IMMORTAL SLICE!" inu got bashed into the side of the building...mia weant to go get issac.when issac appeared,he cast oddysy((second form of ragnarok for those who dont have gs2))striking menardi to the ground...she then took inu hostage and ran off."this seems a little familiar"said jenna."well,yeah,this kinda happened to u before,remeber"  
  
FLASH BACK __________________ menardi-*kidnaps jenna*  
  
END FLASH BACK __________________  
  
"0.o"was all jenna could say...they all then fallowed menardi.when they found her,they of caurse faught her...but argued for a few min...then killed eachother just about...menardi almost won...but she died to mia's trademark crystal rod over the head.menardi had fallen...they retrived inu and ran before the cave collapsed...((i m running out of material,bear with me people...))it was then,after they escaped they decided to go to loho on vacation((or is it lobo...i forget...))  
  
i opologize for the short episode...i ran out of material and i am rather tired...my best friend was sick today and i was worried about her...*gets idea*next story will be better than this!((though i m not overly found of any of my stories.especialy with my created character that was spawned when all the light houses were lit...))  
  
the next chapter is...mia's mishap!  
  
created by-alex directed by-alex characters-((except for inualexjr))camalot writtin by-alex  
  
cya adept 


	5. mia's mishap

another story buy my half demon self.....i cant say i was that fond of some of my other stories...especialy the last one,but this one will be very long...i hope,lets see how far my boardome can take me.....  
  
tiny ivan-plz make my normal sized again...  
  
uhhhhhhh...NO!  
  
tiny ivan-.......SPARK PLASMA!!!  
  
*is fried*that doesnt solve anything...  
  
well,anyway,with the story, mia's mishap!  
  
it was another normal day...except garet and issac were fighting instead of ivan and garet.ivan got some snaks and watched.eventualy,when they stopped,ivan chucked a nacho covered in cheese at garet and told them to keep fighting.but garet just ran around yelling"GET IT OFF!!!IT BURNS!!!"ivan was practicly choking he was laughing so hard!when jenna and sheba came out,they told them mia was sick.she was only a little sick,nothing serios...untill the next morning....all the other night she just kept throwing up.she was losing all of her physenergy and couldnt heal herself...issac's cure,cure well,and potent cure werent helping at all..."this is bad"mumbled issac...he then picked her up and carried her to inu's cave...he was kinda good with medicin...even though sometimes it made sickness worse...the adepts trusted though.they said"if u make anything bad happen to mia....u will suffer a worse fate then her!"inu gulped and said ok.since they were friends he didnt charge them...and so he got to work...he put on((i do not own zelda))hero's charm to look at mia's energy...it was low...there wasnt much time left before she died...he took all night,and mia was nearing her death...inu applied the herbs...and believe it or not,they worked...mia slowly started to recover...when it was morning the adepts came to check on mia,they found her sleeping,and inu also,sleeping,in the next bed over.they decided to just leave them alone till they woke up.they worried about mia still...how exactly she got sick...she couldnt of just caught a cold...it would have taken longer to catch a cold...no one figured out how she got sick,but as long as she was better,they didnt realy....care.they were just happy to see mia better.mia made a small grunt noise...whe was sweating rather badly,then her eyes slowly opened..."what...what happened"mia said in a low raspy voice.everyone happily greeted the tired mercury adept.then jenna explained"you were sick for a few days,so we brought you to inu to see if he could heal you"mia smiled a little and said"i think it worked...though i am still exhausted...its only cause i couldnt sleep after eating the herb....it tasted a bit too strong for my liking,but inu seemed to like them,he put them on anything he ate...and anything i ate too."mia looked at the waking inu and said"good morning alex"then smiled.inu was happy to see she was feeling better and gave everyone something to eat and drink."so,alex"said ivan"what exactly is in your herb that makes it taste so strong.((inu and alex are the same person if u got confused,sorry if i got you confused))"well"said alex in an reluctant voice"its...garlic powder,and i forget what the other herbs are in it"mia made a face that looked kinda like this 0.o then turned a little green after remebering he put that on all the food he ate yesterday."how could u stand how it tasted"said mia"easy,i have strong senses,such as strong taste.strong tastes dont effect me.thats why when after issac and me sword fight,when i lose,i can stand the taste of those potions."this time,jenna whent 0.o then issac laughed a little recalling the few battles they had and in the end inu would always end up on the ground in the same spot uncontios with some spot bleeding and issac would have to either get mia or a potion...mostly mia,cause he thought inu would just throw the potion back up.he did,too,all over issac.issac smelled funny for days after that.then there was the time issac lost cause he slipped of the side of the ledge and inu tried to help him cause issac didnt know how to swim,even though issac was 17 and inu was 13,inu could save people from drowning.when mia could stand again,they headed off for lunpa to help free a friend of theirs from the grasp of dodonpa...sounds simple enough,yes,WELL IT ISNT!they didnt have the cloak ball so they repetitivly got thrown out of the fortress...so they sent inu,ivan,and sheba,cause they made almost no noise and were hard to see in the dark,so off they weant.inu and ivan left traps near every door should anyone try to follow them.they succesfully reached the dungeon area.their friend was fehzi she was on her way to vault on vaction from xian when she got kidnaped my a guard returning FROM vault.they saw dodonpa((i do not own the lord of the rings or zelda))he took fehzi and said"if u want to see her again,u have to go to mordor and reach the time portal and go to hyrule castle....u will never make it out of here alive though...."he summons this huge creature that looks like a dragon...ivan,inu,and sheba werent that strong and probably couldnt slay the dragon...but they were going to fight anyway.ivan evacuated sheba,and until ivan got back,inu would handle the dragon on his own...he drew his assassins blade and charged forward.the dragon whent to attack but he evaided and cut the dragon on the side,making it screech in pain.inu put some poisin herb on the dragon's side and poisined it...the dragon was nearing death when it smashed inu through a wall and back to the outside,knocking him out...the dragon let out a few screeches before knocking out everyone but mia.the dragon blew a huge blast of fire directly at mia,inu got up,and pushed mia to the side and took the blow for her...the dragon had then yelled once more,then collapsed from poisin...then inu,burnt completely...fell to his knees,then on his face...mia attemted to revive him,but couldent...she used the last of her water of herms on him,he twitched a little and slowly oppened his eyes.he couldnt move.when issac woke up he brought him to a sanctumn to remove his burns.then,they all weant to the inn...were,there were only 3 rooms with 1 bed in each...issac snikered,then said"we will draw straws to see who sleepes in the same room together"he rigged it so it would be,garet and jenna,ivan and sheba,inu and mia,and himself with master hama((i know,when did she get here,well,i dunno,i ran out of people to pick))issac did the face that mia and jenna made earlier today 0.o and said"master hamma....when did u get here???"she said"i dunno...i woke up this morning and i was outside on the ground..."jenna and garet argued for a long time until garet fell asleep on the bed...meaning jenna would either sleep on the floor...or try to move garet...or sleep next to him...she didnt wanna sleep on the floor,garet was too fat to move,and she didnt want to sleep next to him,so she did the simplest thing she could think of...she put the left over chiken out side the room.garet woke up,and whent to go eat it.when he left the room,jenna slamed the door shut and locked it.garet didnt notice and fell asleep next to the chiken.sheba and ivan were still small and had no problem sharing a bed.inu said he would sleep on the floor so mia could role around freely.they argued until mia fell asleep and then inu whent to the floor and slept.issac and master hamma didnt argue much...except when issac tried to sleep in his underware.master hamma threw some heavy things at him.things werent going as planned for master hamma...she just wanted to sleep,but with issac there...it would be different if issac didnt try to go to bed in his underwere.when she awoke the next morning...she saw true horror next to her...issac...with nothing on((throws up))she looked down at herself to find she had her cloths on,she sighed a long sigh of relief...garet woke up and didnt care that he was on the floor.jenna woke up and yawned realy loudly...ivan and sheba were happy with eachother in the same bed((not responsible for bad images right now))they were in love and never wanted to be apart from eachother...mia woke up and was a bit offended that inu wouldnt sleep in the same bed with her...inu didnt wanna wake up...but mia cast douse on him several times.when he awoke,he thought he wet his pants...and then blushed when he saw mia,she said"u drank a lot last night and forgot to go to the bathroom"then she gigled.inu said"did i realy...just..."mia said in a gigiling voice"no,i just cast douse on u a few times"inu sighed a sigh of relief and said"why"mia said"u offended me a little last night by not sleeping in the same bed with me..."inu said in a reashuring voice"i didnt mean to offend you...it just didnt feel right"they both sat silent for a few minutes and then left for breakfast,inu,still not speaking his feelings...neither did mia speak of hers either...when everyone was dressed in their proper cloths((not responsible for any more bad images))they whent to breakfast,except for ivan and sheba who were kissing eachother in bed...issac snuck up on them and started to spy on them 'wait till i tell the others' he thought.then inu and mia grabed issac by the arms and dragged him to breakfast so that he would leave ivan and sheba alone.mia suggested that they go djinn hunting.they all agreed.they got their special weapons that they had gotten from lunpa and headed twords the djinn woodland....it was very quiet...just then,there was a blur of purple.'a jupiter djinn' thought issac.with that,issac struck it down with his gia blade.it wasnt a djinn...only a hologram.the real djinn struck mia down with a bunch of rapid strikes.inu shouted"shruiken!"and with that,there was a small flash...inu began to glow a little.when the glow stopped,inu was revaled...but he was different,his armor and hair had changed,so hadnt his weapon.((i also dont own darkages,the greatest internet game ever))he had two small daggers with light blue handles,and throwing stars.in a cocky voice he said"so,this is a djinn...ivan will be please to take you in..that is...IF YOU CAN SURVIVE FIGHTING ME!"with that he started to say strange phrases,like... stilleto trap!,or poisin snare!he even taunted it.whenever it walked over were inu yelled one of those traps,it would get severly hurt.inu started chuking the throwing stars at the djinn.the djinn had fallen,and inu returned to normal.they left the forest after that to see if ivan and sheba were done kissing eachother yet.when they entered there room,they saw something they didnt expect,ivan was now ontop of sheba as they were kissing.they closed the door and issac said"we should stop them before this gets out of control...we cant aford a kid..."so with that,they knocked on the door,stopping them from continuing to kiss eachother.ivan frowned and said"be right back my love"to sheba.inu said he talk to them,when ivan opened the door inu said"i brought u and sheba a djinn"ivan smiled and said thanks,then ivan and sheba said they would go with them too...to an island vacation they planned((they like vacation,dont they...))the island was called 'crossbone island'  
  
so,what do u think:)i promised a long story,i keep promises.  
  
tiny ivan-why do i get stuck with sheba!  
  
tiny sheba-i dunno....who cares,i like u:)  
  
tiny ivan-@_@  
  
well...i guess i am ready to right the next fanfiction...next one wont take long to right i hope,this one took all day...the next episode is called crossed pirates of crossbone isle  
  
created by-alex directed by-alex characters by-((except for inualex))camalot writtin by-alex  
  
cya adept...((by the way,for those of you wondering who inualex is...he is my incarnation,i spawned him from the deepest reaches of my mind while my teacher was flapping his gums about something...i forget what though,o well,bye)) 


End file.
